IStill Psycho
iStill Psycho is the twentieth and twenty first episode of the fourth season of iCarly and the ninetieth and ninety first episode overall. Plot Nora is about to have a parole hearing and Carly, Kayla, Sam, Freddie and Gibby are invited to give their opinions Carly originally wanted to vote for her being kept in prison while everyone else is ready to forgive her but seeing Nora and her parents cry in the courtroom she agrees to let her go too. Nora's mother says they are going to have a special Norwegian supper to welcome her home but her father says he'd rather go camping by himself out of pity Carly agrees to have supper with the Dershlits and have Spencer pick them up afterwards however when Spencer comes to get them he has to use the bathroom and Nora's mother tricks him into getting trapped in the basement locking the doors and making it impossible for the iCarly team to leave the house Nora and her mother reveal that they want to trap the iCarly team and have a party with them that lasts forever and ever and ever to make up for Nora's last birthday party that got her into prison if anyone tries to escape Spencer will be spun on a wheel. Gibby tries to escape through the chimney after making a comment about Santa Claus but gets stuck he ends up having to endure two kids throwing tennis balls at him because the group forgets that he is there and leaves him even after they escape. When Nora's father comes home the next day they hope that he will free them but it turns out he's just as insane as his wife and daughter. Eventually Freddie gets the idea to short circuit the tracking chip in his head triggering an emergency signal and Carly does so by using Spencer's shock pen which Sam stole on iGet Pranky. Meanwhile T-Bo tries to act fancy in order to appeal to Mrs. Benson and keep his room in Freddie's apartment but when he has a Video Game party with Spencer and his girlfriend in the Benson apartment and Mrs. Benson comes in he tells her about his true self and she kicks him out when he is about to get the last of his possessions the emergency signal from Freddie's chip is activated and Mrs. Benson immediately suspects that Nora has done something to him again T-Bo drives them to Nora's house on his motorcycle and they manage to free the iCarly team after a huge fight with the Dershlits ending with Sam using Spencer's shock pen on them to knock them out grateful that he helped her save her son Mrs. Benson allows T-Bo to keep his room for $400 a month as Nora wakes up from being knocked out the iCarly trio tell her that she and her parents will be going to prison forever and ever and ever. In the middle of the night Carly and Spencer's dad calls them to make sure Carly's okay apparently, the events of the episode were on the news while this is going on Carly suddenly wakes up realizing that they still haven't found Gibby then it goes to Gibby still stuck in the chimney with the two kids still throwing tennis balls at him. Quotes *As the sequel to iPsycho this is the second appearance of Nora Dershlit and her pet chicken Maurice. *It is revealed that Gibby's real first name is Orenthal. *This is the second time Nora has captured the iCarly gang. *On this episode Carly, Kayla, Sam, Freddie and Gibby no longer have their original Pear Phones when Nora blends them. *It is unknown how Gibby got out of the chimney at Nora's house. *The Shock Pen from iGet Pranky returns when Freddie gets electrocuted and when Sam defeats Nora. *When the gang was playing Stick The Tail On Nora a slideshow of Nora's 16th birthday party is shown on the TV. Trivia Freddie: Cheak out the e-mail we got. Freddie: To Carly Shay, Katherine Lee, Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson and Gibson. Carly: Why did they think about letting her out. Sam: Maybe they should let her out. Carly and Kayla: Why. Sam: I've been in prison and its not fun in there. Carly: We'll sorry were all going to that parole hearing and we all need to tell the judge that Nora needs to kept in prison. Nora: The word sorry does not express to what I did to the iCarlies I deserve to rot myself in a way I finally have friends. The Judge: Nora Dershlit trapping the stars of a Webshow in your basement is a serious crime these nice iCarly kids are forgiving you to what you did. Freddie: You Should of let us go home afterwards. Sam: Istead of you and your stupid chicken locking us in your basement. Kayla: Yes. Goofs Category:Movies Category:ICarly Episodes Category:Episodes